everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
White Queen
The White Queen is one of the two royalties-on-duty of Wonderland and shares her power with the Queen of Hearts. Since Wonderland has become uninhabitable due to the Evil Queen's actions, the White Queen has fled her realm and taken up a role as teacher at Ever After High, replacing Ms. Gold as soon as all her ties were cut from her former school, Wonderland High.Yearbook: A Hexciting Year at Ever After High The White Queen is not a kind teacher, though, having no qualms about publicly humiliating her students and insisting she is addressed by her full title, "Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen." Portrayers In English, the White Queen is voiced by Stephanie Sheh. In Latin American Spanish, the White Queen is voiced by Rebeca Patiño. Character Personality The White Queen is rude and prideful, taking delight in humiliating her students, and abusing her authority over them. She cannot stand it when she is not addressed by her full title and will get vengeful over it. Interacting with the White Queen is only made more difficult by the fact that she is a Wonderlandian and thus prone to oddness. One noted peculiarity of hers is that she tends to stare off into the distance when asked something, even after she has acknowledged the question itself. For the Shannon Hale books, she appears in The Storybook of Legends ''and Lizzie's Story in, "Once Upon a Time." Appearance She is a tall woman with pale skin, grey eyes, and platinum blonde hair streaked with white. She dresses entirely in white and shades of grey. It is unknown what her appearance is in the 'Signature - Royals' doll diaries, 'Signature - Rebels' doll diaries (or doll logs), and the books, both Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. But in the diaries such as bookmark-shaped diaries and new booklet diaries of all characters from years 2013 to 2014 and and 2015, and in the books of both series, she literally dresses in all white, meaning the webisode look of white and shades of gray is not exactly like the books or diaries. In the diaries and books, that it is what is said in both ''Ever After High and Ever After High book series. Fairy tale Relationships Family While not confirmed verbally in canon, an art director at Ever After High's Guru Studio has confirmed on his Tumblr that the White Queen chess piece in Way Too Wonderland was treated as the White Queen's daughter. W. Scott Forbes' Tumblr According to her personality and dialogues, she is Lily, the White Queen's daughter as mentioned in, Through the Looking-Glass. Cartoon Chapter 2 She reminds her princess students to study for a quiz the next day. She is the host of the Royals' beauty pageant, and instructs Apple, Briar and Cedar how to behave in the pageant. She turns out to go by different definitions of beauty and the purpose of beauty pageants than Cedar. TV specials She reminds her princess students to study for a quiz the next day. Chapter 3 The White Queen teaches Princessology. Book The White Queen advises Apple White on the first day of her Legacy Year. She is the teacher of Princessology and she aids the students on their equestrian riding course. The White Queen is on night duty and checks on the students to see if they are sleeping. The White Queen is seen teaching, and the Evil Queen casts a levitation spell on her and the students. References Gallery Book art - White Queen.jpg White Queen - Class of Classics.jpg Melissa Yu book art - White Queen.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wonderlandians Category:Ever After High staff Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters